


join code: SOFABJ

by sopdetly



Series: Stucky Bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Couch Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex as a distraction, Shrunkyclunks, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopdetly/pseuds/sopdetly
Summary: Bucky regrets showing Steve this fun new video game. But Bucky also knows how he can win back Steve's attention.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951918
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	join code: SOFABJ

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to know anything about About Us to enjoy this fic! If you love watching chaos, I highly recommend the first two rounds of [this video](https://youtu.be/AXmKoPiNS3Q).
> 
> Thanks to [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash) for the quick beta! Fills Stucky Bingo 2020 square "PWP".

"Oh, Widow's so sus," Steve muttered, tapping furiously on his iPad. "What the hell are you doing in Reactor, there's no task in that corner."

"Are you _still_ playing that game?" Bucky leaned over the back of the couch and pressed a kiss behind Steve's ear. It was, in fact, the same game.

Steve shifted, moving closer to Bucky. "It's addicting as shit."

"Clearly." By Bucky's count, Steve had played this game no less than seven times over the last two days, each time for at least a half-hour. "Can't think of anything else you'd rather do?" He leaned in for Steve's ear again, kissing the lobe this time. "Anything at all?"

" _Buck_." Steve started to turn towards him—Bucky knew all of Steve's best buttons—but then he quickly turned back to the screen. "Oh, shit, dead body!" He tapped it again, then started furiously typing. 

Bucky sighed and dropped his forehead against the edge of the couch. He took a couple moments to gather his wits, and then vaulted over the back onto the cushions. He landed with a bounce and immediately rested his head on Steve's broad shoulder. "Who did it?"

Steve was still typing. "I think Falcon. This time. Hawkeye said he saw him vent."

"Clint? Isn't he _Mister_ Vents?" 

"Might not be Clint." Steve pointed to a little neon green, bean-looking astronaut with _WarMach_ as the label. "That's me."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "You're not even yourselves?"

"This way we aren't mad at each other the next day. Helpful when there's a mission and we all need to trust each other."

"Jesus Christ. I _so_ regret showing you this game." Bucky played Among Us with friends from work who'd introduced it to him, watched videos online of others playing it more often. After he'd showed it to Steve, all the goddamn Avengers were playing against each other practically non-stop. Bucky missed his boyfriend, honestly. 

"Hah! Falcon's voted out! Yeet!"

"Oh my god." 

"Okay. Now to prove it's Widow...."

Bucky opened his mouth to remind Steve to do his tasks, but _no_. He decided he couldn't enable this anymore. "Okay. While you do that, _I'm_ going to..." He slid off the couch and worked his way between Steve's legs.

"What?" Steve's voice broke, which made Bucky grin wider. 

"You play, just—lift up?" He tugged on the waistband of Steve's sweatpants, and without hesitating, Steve lifted his hips. Bucky pulled down the sweatpants, discovering with a thrill that Steve had foregone any underwear when dressing that morning. Sexy as hell, and also extremely helpful to his cause. "Keep playing, sweetheart, I'll just do what I need to do."

Steve still tapped at his tablet, but more slowly as Bucky took his length in hand and started to stroke. He was rewarded with a sigh, soft and subtle, and filled with encouragement.

After a few starting strokes, Bucky scooted closer, held Steve's dick in position, and licked a stripe up the underside. He pointed the end of his tongue to tease right behind the head; Steve's hips gave a little jerk in response, and Bucky grinned. From there, it was a simple, familiar task. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked, gentle at first but with increasing intensity, until Steve whined and Bucky rewarded him by sliding down, taking as much of his boyfriend in his mouth as he could. 

He loved to give Steve head. Had since the very first time they met at a bar and ended up trading blow jobs in Bucky's living room. On this very couch, a couch that had seen plenty of action with Steve over the last couple years. More than enough action for Bucky to know all of Steve's moves. By now, Steve's hand was usually in Bucky's hair, guiding or holding Bucky as he worked Steve over, but somehow, unbelievably, Steve still had two hands on his tablet, occasionally tapping along with the game. 

And that just wouldn't do.

His other hand went to Steve's balls, hefting them, rolling them gently, and the touch pulled a gasp from above. One finger strayed lower, playfully into Steve's crack, and Bucky's reward was a sharp whine and a breathy " _Buck._ " 

Bucky pulled off for a moment, catching his breath. "Mmm, you like that, baby?" He didn't wait for an answer, sucking Steve in earnest now, thrilling at every restrained thrust of Steve's hips. He held at the tip, swirling his tongue around, before breathing in to take Steve as deep as he could, tip of his nose tickled by the musky hair at Steve's groin. 

Steve's breathing grew more erratic, and finally Bucky felt and heard Steve's hand forget the iPad and fall to the couch. A moment later, the hand was on the back of his head, pulling him closer, and Steve started to fuck his mouth. They were shallow thrusts at first, but quickly became deeper, forcing Bucky to relax his jaw and let Steve have at it. When he wasn't fucking Steve, this was Bucky's favorite position. Steve's thick cock filled his throat, sending shots of arousal straight to Bucky's own dick, already hard enough just from getting his mouth on Steve. After only a few more thrusts, Steve's fingers gripped Bucky's hair tightly, his body tensed, and with a pinched shout of Bucky's name, he came down Bucky's throat in a few hard spurts. Bucky sucked gently as Steve trembled and his body relaxed, and then the sucks turned to soft laps to clean Steve up before he sat back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Bucky leaned his cheek against Steve's leg, grinning up at him. Steve's head was tipped back, exposing his neck, and for a moment, Bucky wanted the energy to sit up and kiss that beautiful neck. Then, Steve snapped his head down to look at his iPad.

"Shit!" He started tapping again. Bucky stared, astonished that he'd lost Steve's attention so quickly.

"I got ejected," Steve said, a whine in his voice. Bucky sat up more, tried to peer at the iPad while Steve scrolled. "They... oh my _god_. They said I was sus for just standing in a corner where there's no task, and then the O2 went down, so they're thinking I had the sabotage map up, and I must be an impostor." He groaned and dropped his head against the back of the couch again. 

Bucky slapped at his leg. "Steve. Please. Finish that round and be done for the day?" He fluttered his eye lashes a bit. "Spend time with me?"

Steve took one hand off the tablet and ran it through Bucky's hair, more sweetly this time than before. "I've been a little obsessed, haven't I?"

Bucky turned into the touch, smiling up at him. "A little. Maybe you and I can play some other games later?"

"Yeah, maybe. But first." Steve tapped out a message to his teammates, then grinned and put it aside. "Okay. I am now all yours, doll."

Bucky grinned, pulled himself up, and settled into Steve's lap, running his hands up Steve's chest. "Oh yes, you certainly are," he murmured, leaning in to kiss Steve. He had a good idea for how to spend the rest of the evening—nothing sus about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stucky Bingo 2020 Info:  
>  **Title:** join code: SOFABJ  
>  **Creator(s):** sopdetly  
>  **Card number:** 045  
>  **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774641  
>  **Square filled:** A3 - PWP  
>  **Rating:** E  
>  **Archive warnings:** n/a  
>  **Major tags:** Shrunkyclunks, Established Relationship, Blow Jobs, Among Us  
>  **Summary:** Bucky regrets showing Steve this fun new video game. But Bucky also knows how to win back Steve's attention.  
>  **Word count:** 1217


End file.
